Xerxes
The Taiidan Emperor known as Xerxes would forever be known by the Taiidans as the supreme Emperor and even when he was thought to have been dead for hundreds of thousands of years for him to return was unthinkable. But even in his supposed death, he remained supreme. Due to Taiidan technology and progenitor technology Xerxes is of the first generation of Taiidans, and was appointed by Nigrash to lead. Personality Xerxes is what you call insane, and power hungry. Meticioulus in his quest for Taiidan supremacy he is known as Deaths Sorrow in the Taiidan legends Emperor Xerxes left the Empire for a period of hundreds of years and disappeared, though his body stayed present. This was actually due to being Stasis. Appearance Being held incumbenant for hundreds of thousands of years in his Nurhik Order he has aged very little. The image depicted is that of what was his appearance before he was placed in the Nurhik. His clothing was of the most beautiful and ornate of the time, and that spoke volumes of him. His mask though being in stasis so long as become fused to his implants rendering it impossible to remove even for the Corugaduns due to one major aspect the Nurhik Order actually fuses the clothing to them making it indeterminable for technology to see what is clothing and what is skin. His mask began to turn to flesh as it fused to him. How was it possible many would ask but Nigrash claimed it was the ultimate element of Terror. Another prime example of the Taiidan Nurhik is Empress Annihulus. History Xerxes is only the 5 Taiidan to ever been created and is of the orginal Taiidans. But his age is due to Nigrash placing him in stasis for future usage, he is also much larger than the usual Taiidans. His time during the Manti Wars was inconclusive as he hid in the shadows under Nigrash as something was up. He would later be elevated to the Nurhik Order or the Emperor's Chambers. These chambers were actually stasis pods the Taiidans used to preserve their Emperors. But in terms of leading the Taiidan Empire even though he was called the Deaths Sorrow, this wasn't because of him being evil, because out of anyone Emperor Dev'erra (Erex Malren without personality known as the butcher of Novan), he is of the more softer Emperors as he is the first Emperor. His Nurhik Order was actually the most beautiful and most guarded. The Emperors Guard there were more feared than even the Black Codex when they were revealed to the galaxy. Post Sorghelli War After the hideous war with the Sorghelli went to the Nurhik Order within the Taiidan Imperial Palace and awoken Xerxes, and under the guise that he has been incumbenant and dead for hundreds of thousands of years, he is the prime example of the Progenitors extreme usage of deception and social engineering, for one the Corugdans thought that Xerxes was dead, and the Q Consortium didn't even know about the Nurhik Order. In fact this is the last remnant of the Taiidan Empire kept in total secrecy. There was one hugely major aspect to Xerxes when he was brought to rule and this is what gave him the edge to lead. Even though in stasis his Nurhik Order actually fed him information about the galaxy around him so while in stasis he was constantly being updated on the what is going on. This being said he has knowledge of hundreds of thousands of years and is by far one of the most intelligent Emperors and people in existance as he holds in his datacore information and memories spanning hundreds of thousands of years.